Silent Bible
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Tocaste todas estas emociones que nunca antes había exprimentado y por eso juro no huir nunca de nuevo... (Fate POV)


Disclaimer: Ni MSLN ni sus personajes, ni lq cancion me pertenecen ¡¿ PORQUE!? ¡¿Porqu el mundo es tan cruel?! Ya quisiera tenerlo todo en esta vida TToTT.

ADV: Yuri

ADV2: Si no tenes ni p*ta idea de que es yuri no leas es por tu bien

ADV3: Yo ya te adverti, asi que lle bajo tu precaucion y no podes demandarme

La canion es Silent Bible de Mizuk Nana y la he traducido yo

* * *

_No llores mas yo ya estoy aqui para vos_

_lo supe desde que toque tus frias manos._

_Ambos pasamos mucho tiempo viviendo en este mundo sin sentir el amor._

Sere sincera, yo nunca he sentido algo aparte del dolor, vivia con el concepto equivocado del amor por lo tanto nunca antes lo habia sentido antes, haasta que ella aparecio. Esa niña vestida de blanco, novata en el campo magico, niña la cual trate de matar reiteradas veces pero nunca pude hacerlo, algo me detenia y ahora se que es. Fueron 4 veces las que intente ya que nuestro 5to encuentro salve su vida antes de enfrentarme a mi madre ofrciendome a ser su arma de nuevo si ella me lo pedia porque yo la amo, a pesar de todo aun amo a esa mujer a la que llamo madre, a Precia Testarossa.

Muchos diran que eso es algo realmente estupido, ¿pero quensabran ellos?, se que eso no es amor, ahora lo se, pero antes yo era ignorante , yo no tenia nada mas, tenia miedo a estar sola y lloraba internamente pues para mi solo era mi madre y nada mas, para mi solo ella podria llenarme de ese sentimiento, lo que no sabia es que yo solo queria exprimentarlo al igual que todos los demas pero me fue negado.

_Los sentimientos que te has llevado_

_algún día te sofocaran y te doblegaras,_

_incluso los recuerdos mas dolorosos_

_te dejaran sin fuerzas._

Aquella mañana, frente aquel mar, sobre ese puente mientras la brisa golpeaba mi rostro esa niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules se ofreció a ser mi amiga, borrando solo un poco el dolor de saber que para la persona que mas amaba no en el mundo nunca fui mas que un arma a la cual podia hacer y deshacer como ella quisiese. Ella instalo una calidez en mi pecho al saber que en cierta parte, a Nanoha, yo le importaba. Esa fue la primera vez desde mi nacimiento que pude sonreír de manera sncera, sin dolor, ni tristeza, sin nada de hipocresía, si no mas bien con un sentimiento de verdadera paz.

No sabía que era lo que sentía en ese momento, era ignorante, me cuestione que era ese sentimiento confuso que ella me hizo sentir durante los 6 meses en los que permanecí en esa fría celda en compañía de Arf. Y por alguna razón en lo unico que podía pensar era en ella, en su mirada... en su sonrisa.

Ella prometió ser mi amiga, ser mi pilar, ella se encargo de llevarse todo mi dolor, mi culpa, mis remordimientos, mi tristeza infinita y mi rabia instalando paz, felicidad, me otorgo un alma y sobre todo hizo crecer esa calidez en mi pecho pero...

¿Hasta donde podría Nanoha soportar mis recuerdos y mi sufrimiento?

_Al decidir que nada debía cambiar_

_comenzaste a temer a los cambios._

_Y provocaste así a la rueda del destino._

Ya no quería nada mas que no fuera estar junto a ella desconociendo el motivo, creo que eso fue como lanzar un reto al destino, pues los cambios no cesaron, llegaron Signum, Hayate y los demas caballero Wolkenritter, todo esto perturbaba mi pequeña paz, tenía miedo de perder a mi Nanoha, miedo a estar sola de nuevo, pues aunque tenía a Onii-chan, A Lindy-san, Arf y los demas, nada se compraba a lo que Nanoha me hacia sentir, ni siquiera Arf, ni mucho menos lo que alguna vez sentí por mi madre se le podía comparar.

_En esta noche sagrada brillará una estrella _

_color escarlata para evitar que pierdas tu camino._

Yo sentía que moría al ver a Nanoha tan frágil al borde de la muerte, perdí todo tipo de control, comencé a reclamar, grite, golpee y casi asesine a Signum aquella a la que yo podía llamar amiga y la mayoria de las veces actuaba como mi hermana mayor. Tome la mano de Nanoha entre las mías mientras mis ojos escarlata brillaban en la oscuridad con mis ruegos iluminando el camino de Nanoha hacia mi de nuevo.

_Brillara para poder atestiguar nuestro juramento_

_y a donde quiera que vayas te protegerá..._

La luna brillaba como nunca y ademas de eso el eclipse la tiñio de rojo, ante ese escenario realice mi primera promesa a voluntad en mi vida. Yo cuidaría a Nanoha por siempre, siempre, sin importar el costo. Nunca volvería a estar en peligro de muerte, antes estaria yo en su lugar, esa es la verdadera razón por la que me volví Enforcer, no es quella que todos creen y que yo no me he molestado en negar.

_¿Existirá la verdadera felicidad?_

_No puedo verla por lo tanto no puedo tocarla._

Cuando despertó no cabía la felicidad pero al enterarme de su condición me hizo preguntarme si existía la verdadera felicidad, en aquel tiepo dije que no pero hoy digo que sí. Mi ángel cobrizo no podría volver a caminar ni muco menos volar, todo por un mal calculo de Vita. Estuve al lado de mi pequeña terrícola todo el tiempo, retrasando todo acerca de mi para ayudarle a seguir, esta vez yo fui su pilar, la calma y la paz de Nanoha en vez de ella ser el mio. descubrí que eramos un balance perfecto.

_La inquietud de su existencia solo aumenta mi crecida ansiedad._

Todo esto me confundió demasiado y mi anterior pregunta se plantaba con más fuerza en mi cabeza. Habían pasado otros 6 meses que mi niña oji-azul paso en rehabilitación y ese día se practicaba la ultima cirugía que recompondría los tejidos de su cuerpo y estabilizaría su Linker Core permitiéndole usarlo de nuevo. Cuando ella se encontraba inconsciente gracias a la anestesia hice lo impensable para mí, para ella y para todos. Le robe un bes en los labios para despues huir cuestionándome todo, pero yo solo quería una respuesta.

_Las mentiras que he recreado __me han arrastrado a una soledad profunda_

_y he tenido que enfrentarlo todo __con una sonrisa forzada._

Me escondí como siempre, lejos de todos, sola al igual que siempre, recree la mentira de la monotonía, fingir la felicidad mientras la monotonía mientras moría de soledad y me ahogaba en mi propio dolor. nanoha noto mi cambio pero no sabía la razón, me hice la indiferente pero todo se transmitía a través de mi mirada y par mi desgracia Nanoha sabía leerla a la perfección, ella solo ella. Me enfrente a todos sonriendo, muchos creyeron en eso y nadie, ni siquiera mi salvadora, noto que todo era una sonrisa forzada.

_Me enseñaste que era la calidez_

_derritiendo mis congelados recuerdos_

_pero aun así debo pedirte..._

Por un tiempo mi sonrisa forzada se mantuvo, durante ese tiempo la calidez en mi pecho fue creciendo hasta el punto que ya no me forzaba a sonreir, me forzaba a no hacerlo. Los recuerdos de mi madre y Alicia se fueron borrando poco a poco, Nanoha los fue remplazando por momentos nuestros. Por fin logre llamar a Lindy-san "Oka-san", ya nada me ataba a los remordimientos del pasado mas sin ebargo aun quería que ella estuviera conmigo siempre y todo esto fue creciendo mas y mas.

Prometiste estar siempre a mi lado y asi fue. Desde niñas siempre ha sido asi, desde que me tomo de la mano por primera vez, desde que me abrazo y el calor de su cuerpo me envolvió por primera vez, despues de separarnos por medio año, desde inicio a fin en toda mi educacion, en nuestras batallas, al ir a vivir juntas a Mid-Childa, al trabajar juntas, al adoptar a Vivio, permitiéndole llamarnos "mama" a ambas.

_Que por favor te des prisa y me lleves a un lugar lejano_

_libre de toda oscuridad._

_Porque cuando comenzaste a derramar tus tiernas lagrimas _

_me hiciste prometer que sería fuerte._

Todo fue perturbado por Jail Scalietti y mi pasado, ero al ver como Nanoha lloraba por nuestra hija, por Vivio, me destrozo por completo. Nada me importaba, yo sabía que si yo caía ella lo haría tambien y yo no le dejaría. Aqui Nanoha me hizo prometerme de nuevo por voluntad propia que sería fuerte. Por ella, solo por ella. Le transmití todo eso en un abrazo cuando sin saber porque sentí que eso era insuficiente, me alegre al saber que lo que "sentí" "debí" hacer fue besarla como lo hice cuando ella dormía.

_Tocaste todas estas emociones _

_que nunca antes había exprimentado_

_y por eso juro no huir nunca de nuevo..._

Cuando nos disponíamos a recatar a Vivio y Nanoha prometió que seríamos una familia me sentí inmensamente feliz. Eso fue lo que no me dejo vencer ante Jail además del apoyo de Erio y Caro en el momento justo. ¿y que? esa es mi unica fortaleza. Pero ese sentimiento que estaba desde que nos miramos por primera vez ya era completamente imparable, y lo sigue siendo, nunca ha dejado (ni dejará) de crecer.

Pero en menos de 1 segundo todas mis respuestas se aclararon de golpe ¿Que sentía por Nanoha? ¿Porque la quería siempre y solo para mí? ¿Porque la bese? ¿Porque deseaba hacerlo siempre? y todo en una sonrisa sincera, de alivio al ver que estaba intacta. Nanoha me hizo sentir todo eso que nunca antes había exprimentado. Calidez, paz cariño, ntraquilidad, ansiedad, inquietud, seguridad, miedo, alegría... Felicidad, tranquilidad conmigo misma y lo más importante: Amor. Yo era una persona rota y vacia pero mi angelito se encargo de repararme y llenarme de sentimientos de los cuales no deseo huir.

Darme cuenta de todo de golpe realmente me aturdió y me hizo actuar sin pensar. La bese en sus dulces labios sabor fresa delante de todo mundo.

Realmente me asuste pero jure que nunca volvería a huir de nuevo, ella me correspondio y me confeso que ella se sentía de "esa" manera desde hace años y... que sabía que yo antes le había besado, y estaba esperando mi confesion.

Resulta que ella en realidad estaba despierta.

_En esta noche sagrada brillará_

_una estrella __color escarlata _

_para evitar que pierdas tu camino_

_Brillara para poder atestiguar mis juramentos._

—Después de varios años Vivio comenzó a ir a la escuela mágica despues de que Nanoha cambiara su nombre a Nanoha Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown y despues llegaste vos a nuestras vidas—le sonreí a la chica que tenía enfrente, la pretendiente enamorada de mi hija.

—Ya veo Fate-san—respondio la peliverde que padecía heterocromía sonriendo levemente a lo que yo acaricie su cabeza moviendo sus cabellos.

—Por lo tanto Einhart yo digo que vos y yo somos similares y tenes muchas posibilidades aun—anime sonrojando a la antigua rey de la Santa Cuna

[Sir, Takamachi is Calling] dijo Bardiche

—Contesta—dije feliz—Hola Angelito

_—Fate-chan—Saludo con una sonrisa—solo quería desearte buena noche a vos y a Ein-chan_

—Gracias Nanoha-san—agradecio la joven

_—No hay por donde—le guiño el ojo divertida—despues de todo sos mi futura "nuera"—rio sonrojado a mi protegida_

—Yo... me voy a acostar—improviso mi "nuera" saliendo de la escena.

_—Quisiera besarte y decirte cuanto te amo—dijo la pelirroja una vez fuera Einhart_

—Podrías hacerlo mañana—ella se sorprendio—Einhart y yo queríamos verlas ya, aunque ella lo niegue y terminamos lo más rápido posible.

_—Pero aun faltaban 2 meses y medio—dijo sorprendida_

—Los amamos y no podemos vivir sin ustedes—ella parecía mas que satisfecha con mi respuesta.

_—Debo cortar entonces—ahora soy yo la sorprendida—de seguro te has sobre-esforzado y necesitan descansar—No, en realidad es la cansada es Einhart—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Que hacen despiertas?_

—Einhart me interrogó sobre muchas cosas. Es igual a mi en esa edad—sonreí—incluso cuenta con su Nanoha personal—ambas reímos un poco.

_—Ahora... em, debo colgar—_¡pero si no queres hacerlo Nanoha!

—¡para!—dije sobresaltandole—Te amo

_—Yo igual—sonrío y por ende yo tambien._

—Sabes que no soy muy buena expresando mis sentimentos pero quiero decirte algo.

_—Adelante—dijo curiosa._

—Los sentimientos que te llevaste algun dia te sofocaran y te doblegarás pero ahí estare yo para vos. Provocaste a la rueda del destino tocando todas estas emociones que nunca antes había exprimentado, me hiciste prometer que sería fuerte y por eso no volvere a huir de nuevo.—finalice

_—Es hermoso Fate-chan—dijo—Te amo_

—No mas que yo—dije y ella asintio—te vere mañana

_—Te esperare—sonrio—Nee Fate-chan..._

—¿si?

_—No se que es mas denso... la manteca, Ein-chan o vos—_¡¿pero que?!_—Nyahaha hasta luego_

—¡No para!... Muy tarde—suspiré y reí un poco al salir me encontre a la Stratos dormida asi que la cargue y la acoste en su espacio correspondiente.

Luego mire una estrella muy cercana a la luna la cual tenía un curioso color escarlata que brillaba muy intensamente y no pude evitar sonreír al notar que en esa direccion estaba Mid-Childa, donde residen mis 2 grandes amores.

_Y a donde quiera que vayas te protegerá..._


End file.
